


From this day forward

by yaponsko2



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Weddings, i don't want to tag too much bc I feel like it will give things away hhhsdhshdh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaponsko2/pseuds/yaponsko2
Summary: Shinji straightens the lapels of his suit for the nth time, hands trembling. He spots a stain near the bottom button of the suit jacket and curses—he knew the white tux would be a bad idea, but Ichigo had insisted.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	From this day forward

Shinji straightens the lapels of his suit for the nth time, hands trembling. He spots a stain near the bottom button of the suit jacket and curses—he _knew_ the white tux would be a bad idea, but Ichigo had insisted.

 _“C’mon Shinji! Cream-coloured stuff complements your hair!” Ichigo made that face that he makes when he’s about to say something stupid. “I would even say it—_ suits— _you.”_

Shinji chuckles lightly and shakes his head at the silly memory, recollecting himself. 

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were currently walking down the aisle for the procession, and soon it would be his turn. He had thought he was ready; he had thought he could handle this. He’s excited and happy, Shinji tells himself, and almost believes it—but as the little flower girl and ring bearer stumble through the main doors and into the aisle, he feels the nerves settling in again.

He stares at the heavy wooden doors in front of him and wills his breathing to slow down. As he reaches behind to straighten his ponytail, his thoughts wander to Ichigo again.

_“Ya kno’ I used to have long hair?”_

_Ichigo blinks at him from where he’s lying on the floor. “Isn’t it still pretty long?”_

_“Nah, it used to be….” Shinji frowns. “Around here?” he says, gesturing at his lower back._

_“What??” Ichigo sits up suddenly, sending the manga he was holding skittering across the floor. The movement is so sudden Shinji jumps a little. “Dude, grow it back out!!”_

_“Huh?”_

_Ichigo clambers up onto the couch, and before Shinji can say something petty about personal space, the way Ichigo’s collar dips down to reveal a bit of chest makes him swallow it back down._

_“I bet it looked so good….” Ichigo runs his hand absentmindedly through the back of Shinji’s hair. “Your hair’s super straight, it probably looked really cool.”_

_Shinji feels his face heat up and ducks his head, swatting Ichigo’s hand away. “Yeah, well, Hiyori says it looked dumb.”_

_Ichigo frowns and slinks back onto the floor to sulk. “Well_ I _think it would look nice. ‘Sides, how am I supposed to judge if I’ve never even seen it before? You’d have to grow it out for me to know.”_

Shinji hadn’t meant to grow it out. Really, he hadn’t—but, somehow, he did, and his hair now falls past his shoulders even when tied up. Ichigo always gets his way, one way or another.

The big wooden doors in front of him open again—Shinji straightens himself up quickly, plastering a haphazard smile on his face.

Ichigo had wanted to keep it lowkey, so they rented a small place for the wedding. Despite being small, it was a really nice space—he’d seen it before, while planning and setting up, but he couldn’t help marvelling at it again. Warm morning sunlight filtered in from floor-to-ceiling windows, fresh flowers lined the walls, and a skylight above the altar gave the impression of a subtle spotlight.

Right under that spotlight, radiant smile further illuminating the entire room, was Ichigo.

Shinji draws in a breath.

He looks stunning.

Shinji closes his eyes, just for a moment, and thinks back to the Ichigo he first met. Scrawny, immature, rash, and young—a naïve brat who needed some sense beat into him, a kid who needed help. Who could have imagined that, ten years later, Ichigo would be the most important person in his life?

He wants to stand beside him, forever. He wants Ichigo to be happy, forever.

When he opens his eyes again, his smile is genuine.

He offers his right arm to the person standing beside him.

“Ready?”

Orihime ducks her head shyly, face reddening a little. “Thanks again for doing this, Shinji.”

Shinji shushes her gently and puts on a comforting smile. Orihime has no living family left after her estranged aunt passed away two years ago. “Don’t mention it. Can’t have the bride walking herself down the aisle on her big day, can we?”

She nods lightly and takes his arm. The two of them begin making their way towards the altar.

As Shinji passes her to Ichigo, his expression does not tighten. When Ichigo’s fingers unintentionally brush his knuckles, his smile does not falter. He looks Ichigo in the eyes with a look full of fondness. “Congratulations.”

Ichigo smiles back, brimming with warmth and pride. “Thank you, Shinji. Really.”

Shinji looks at him meaningfully. “Of course.”

As he makes his way to his seat, Kisuke gives him a concerned look. Shinji never actually told him, but the guy has always been too perceptive for his own good.

“Are you okay?” he asks in a low voice.

Instead of waving him off like he normally would, Shinji pauses for a moment to reach inside himself, and, oddly, doesn’t find any bitterness or heartache. Instead, he just feels light; like a weight that he had been carrying for years, for so long that he had forgotten it was on his back, had suddenly been lifted—a little off-balance, a little shaken, but not hurting. Distantly, he wonders how he will think back on this day ten years from now. Will he be over it by then? Will these complicated thoughts seem silly and dramatic?

Shinji shifts his gaze to look at the happy couple, currently in the middle of exchanging vows. As he turns back around, something in his peripheral vision catches his eye—the stain next to the bottom button of his cream-coloured suit. 

A calmness seems to wash over him and settle over the room. He looks up and faces Kisuke with a smile.

“Yeah. Everything’s alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> :') incapable of writing anything except ShinIchi angst haha...... anyway, thank you for reading until the end! I hope the idea I had in mind got across; it popped into my head, and I pumped it out as fast as I could with barely any proofreading.
> 
> (As clarification, in case this didn't get across: While Shinji and Ichigo did get very close over the years, they were never in a relationship; it was always Shinji's one-sided feelings. As Ichigo's best friend, Shinji walks Orihime down the altar in the place of her father/other family member. I realized this is sort of a plothole cause Orihime's friends like Tatsuki (or even Chad or Uryuu) would probably do it skgjlaskdgh but just shhhhh let me have it)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://yaponsko2.tumblr.com/)  
> Join the [ShinIchi server](https://discord.gg/9MPmCFVGFE)!


End file.
